XMen Story
by salliboo
Summary: A fanfic that my husband wrote for me and asked me to post. If feedback is favorable then he will finish it for everyone to read. It has original as well as canon characters in it.


(Just after the movie "X-men II")  
  
"Sources close to the 'White House' are hinting this to be 'Mutant' related..."  
  
Professor Xavier, along with Cyclops and Storm, viewed the latest news telecast of the recent unexplained fires.  
  
"Montana state officials are reported to saying that state resources had been 'pushed' to the limit in controlling the outbreak of fires in inaccessible forest regions..."  
  
"I'd say more like 'scrub regions'" Cyclops snubbed the news reporters angle.  
  
"Nether the less, Montana seems a strange area to be experiencing such a bizarre behavior" Xavier slowly rolled his chair backwards in preparation for moving.  
  
"You think there is more to this than the usual local problems?" Storm watched him.  
  
"You think it might be Pyro?" Cyclops picked up from Storm.  
  
"I believe it deserves investigation" Charles rounded his desk to face them "Are either of you against a little plane ride?"  
  
Thoughts of entering the jet played on Cyclops mind, as it was the closest remembrance to losing Jean.  
  
"Do you think it wise?" Storm was of another mind "We might be being watched, so close to what happened. They do know about the jet now?"  
  
"The information about my school has been taken care off, from all people 'Mystique'" Xavier watched the look of confusion cross their faces "Magneto has no interest in the school, in fact, he had Mystique erase all knowledge from the Government Data banks"  
  
"Why would he do that?" Storm was at a loss.  
  
Xavier slowly wheeled back behind his desk "Eric fights on the mutant side, protecting them, I feel he sees this facility as I do, a chance for mutants to come to terms with their condition. He doesn't see us as an enemy"  
  
"Is he thinking you 'owe' him one?" Cyclops didn't like the idea of being helped.  
  
"I would think more a 'Peace offering' in hopes we stay out of his ventures" Charles gently smiled.  
  
"Well in that case..." Storm stood from half sitting on his desk "I'm more than up for a ride"  
  
"Scott?" Xavier knew how he felt about the plane.  
  
"What if it is Pyro?" Cyclops crossed his arms defiantly.  
  
"Then it will signify a new threat. Understanding is the key, not forcing acceptance. If it does turn out to be some part of a ploy, I will need everything you can find out there" Xavier hoped it was a natural occurrence.  
  
(Elsewhere in the School)  
  
"Just going to run off again, huh?" Rogue stood looking with half arrogant questioning eyes.  
  
Logan pulled his cigar from his mouth "Just going fishing. No law against it is there?" replacing it to check fluid levels under the hood of his 4WD.  
  
"Nice rig!" Bobby whistled at the sight "Jeep Cherokee, and 18foot inboard twin bridge set up, must have cost a package?"  
  
"Not like you to go all fancy with shiny things?" Rogue misted the paint job with her breath then circle wiped it clean with her sleeve.  
  
"Prefer I run down it like it was 'keyed'? (i.e.: scratching car keys down the side)" at the same time exposing the blades on his nearest hand.  
  
"Hey! Just kidding! That's all..." Bobby backed away with hands in the air.  
  
"Joke taken" Logan never looked up.  
  
"Does this mean you won't be taking Cyclops' machines anymore?" Rogue liked to taunt him.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me..." happy with the condition of his engine, Wolverine dropped the hood, withdrew his cigar and puffed smoke into the air "I need some supplies" then proceeded to alight, start, then ride off on Cyclops' motorcycle.  
  
"You had to go and mention the bike" Bobby shook his head as Logan disappeared.  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
"Wont be long before the Professor finds out what you are doing" Sabretooth walked up stealth fully behind Magneto.  
  
"By the time Charles finds out what I am doing, it will be too late" Eric smiled at the thought.  
  
"He's not that smart" St. John stood flicking his lighter open and closed.  
  
"Don't underestimate Xavier" Magneto corrected him. After a moments thought he continued "Perhaps it would be prudent to side track the professor with a 'red herring'?"  
  
"If you were worried about the Professor, why did you let Pyro bring attention to what you were doing?" Sabretooth was more than a little confused.  
  
"You're right, he has better things to deal with then a few brush fires. I do want his attention drawn to Montana, nothing is not going to plan" Magneto felt no need to change things for the moment.  
  
"So when do we go and blow something up?" Pyro continued to play with his lighter.  
  
"In time, if there's something that I've learnt in life, it's patience" The last prison Eric was in was ingenious, but not fool proof, the time in reflection was put to good use.  
  
(Hovering, cloaked, over the latest fire site in Montana)  
  
"Pyro all right, you can even tell where he was standing" Scott looked over the cockpit. "Don't know why though, nothing out here but wheat fields?"  
  
"I think I know why" Storm pointed to a monitor "There's a silo just nearby"  
  
"So what? He's thinking about cooking up some bread?"  
  
"Not kind of a silo" The image of a nuclear missile circled in ray trace form on the screen.  
  
"That doesn't make sense?" Scott wasn't referring to the missile or the silo, but the fact that no radioactive material was being detected from the 'war head'.  
  
"The Professor will want to know about this!" Storm headed back towards the cockpit.  
  
(Later)  
  
"And it's the same at each location?" Xavier listened to Storms' report.  
  
"Yes, five sites, five silo's, and at each one the 'war head' has been replaced"  
  
"So we are dealing with five nuclear pay loads?" Charles pondered the reason for it.  
  
"Not exactly" Scott appeared on the monitor.  
  
"What are you saying?" it was disturbing to Charles.  
  
"The missiles held MIRV's (Multiple Independent Re-entry Vehicles)" Storm answered.  
  
"Then what number are we talking here" the thought scared Xavier.  
  
"Enough for one hit on every capital city in America" Cyclops was the harbinger that time.  
  
"Thank you, find out what else there is and report back on the double" Charles disconnected the transmission.  
  
"Do you really think Magneto is capable of such an act" Kurt looked hurt at even thinking such a thing.  
  
"Right now, it's hard to determine what his state of mind is" Xavier mused on the news "I don't believe he is capable of using the devices, perhaps he is planning on using the fear of what they 'could' do? Either way I need to find out. How do you feel on taking a small diversion to Washington?"  
  
"I have been to the capitol, very soothing on the soul. I would relish a return" Night Crawler smiled to the Professor.  
  
"Then it's settled" Charles activated his communications device "Have Wolverine come to my office" flicking of the switch, then quickly re- accessing the line "At his own convenience..."  
  
"Wolverine has left the grounds..." a voice came over the 'com'.  
  
"Curious? In that case could you advise Colossus I would appreciate his presence?"  
  
Logan viewed the establishment for a while before entering the parking area. Stopping Scott's motorcycle in the shadows, he sat for a moment to light his cigar. Joe's looked like the central hub for all things drink related, which was what he was after.  
  
Nearing the doors he stopped to pause by a pickup. With both hands on the side of the welled back he looked at its cargo.  
  
"Find something that interests you?" A male voice startled him "Or just admiring the rust growing?"  
  
"Just seeing what tackle is in the back" quick to answer, Logan faced him. Seemed to be in his later years, gray hairs threatening to take over from the black "Planning on doing some fishing and not sure what's around"  
  
"Perhaps this will help..." moving past him, the man opened a trunk, handing Logan a pamphlet "Has what's on offer and the sizes to keep and throw back"  
  
"Thanks..." After a brief view Logan placed it inside his jacket.  
  
"Don't mention it" the man watched Logan back away from him, headed for the inside of Joe's. Then when Logan was far enough away whispered to himself "Don't mention it at all, mutant"  
  
Wolverine pulled on the door stepped in, the instant he did everyone inside stopped what they were doing and looked his way. Closing it behind he sensed those playing pool moving around to the far side of the tables. Feeling their eyes on him the only sound he could hear was the juke box playing Gene Autry's 'Back in the saddle again' and his feet, as he walked towards the bar.  
  
Another old man sat on a stool directly ahead of him, as he approached the man stood to move to another further away, leaving Logan to face the bartender. "I'll have a couple of cases of beer" as he spoke he noticed the crowd ebbing closer to him.  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that" the bartender leaned forward to rest his hands on the bar as he spoke.  
  
Wolverine now sensed the pool players rounding to his side of the table, and looked around the room for the closest sign of trouble.  
  
"You have to go around back for that, that's where I keep 'em. Can give you a beer on the other hand..." the man placed a bottle before him, smiling as he did. This in turn caused the old man to rise from a chuckle to a laugh. "We don't mind mutants in here" Joe's smile going from a smirk to a grin.  
  
As with the old man, the rest started chuckling and returned to what they were doing. The laughter however 'got' to Wolverine, who extended his blades in his direction. The action stopped the old man instantly, as it did the rest of the people around.  
  
"We do mind trouble, however" Joe stepped back, and Wolverine could see he was angling towards something.  
  
"Just enjoy a 'quiet' beer, that's all" and retracted his claws.  
  
"Well that's fine by me, enjoy while you can" Joe returned to his smiling stature.  
  
(At the School)  
  
"You've just missed him" Rogue leant against the jam of the main doors, giving the man the 'once over'. "You came here on that" nodding to the bicycle against a column "In this weather?" Looking over his head at the rain clouds.  
  
"When I started this adventure is was quite clear" the man wiped and wrung water from his attire as he spoke "And I was grossly misled in the actual distance I had to travel. Again I apologize for the hour of my visit"  
  
"I am Andrew..." the man made to take Rogue's hand, to which she quickly pulled away.  
  
"Nothing personal" disappearing into the doorway, Rogue used the hand to brush her gray lock aside.  
  
"My fault entirely, I shouldn't have been so forward" Andrew continued to wring the water. "Well I guess I should be going" the instant he finished talking lightning broke out behind him "Could you be so kind as to direct me to the nearest inn?" angling his bike road ward.  
  
"What's going on here?" Bobby emerged behind Rogue.  
  
"Visitor, but he's just going" Rogue moved deeper into the entrance.  
  
"Going out on a night like this?" Bobby passed her to stop him.  
  
"Trouble?" Colossus filled the opening.  
  
"No trouble" Rogue turned and started to leave "He was just going" spoken over her shoulder as she walked.  
  
"You can stay the night" Bobby faced Andrew.  
  
"You think that wise?" Colossus stood towering over the two.  
  
"I don't think the Professor would turn anyone out on a night like this" Bobby smiled to Andrew.  
  
"I appreciate the offer, but your lady friend was correct, I should be leaving" Andrew alighted his bicycle "If you would be so kind as to direct me to the nearest inn?"  
  
"I would appear you didn't really want to come at all?" Colossus neared him "What business do you have to be here anyway?"  
  
"I'd rather not say, you may get the wrong impression of me" Andrew started to feel awkward under Peter's presence.  
  
"I'd prefer you did" Colossus took hold of the bicycles rear wheel it was going nowhere until his question was answered.  
  
"Forgive me if I sound spiteful, it's not intentional" Andrew kept his gaze on Peter's grip "I have it under the best authority that Dr. Xavier..." he could feel the change in the two as he spoke, to the detrimental "...helps... how should I put it? Gifted? People..."  
  
"And...?" Bobby crossed his arms in disgust.  
  
"And I feel I could benefit from his help, as I am... Well I seem to exhibit..."  
  
"What are you trying to say? You have some 'special' ability?" Colossus slowly pulled the bike towards himself.  
  
"Well, yes and no" Andrew looked up to rub his forehead.  
  
"You're not making much sense" Bobby was ready to turn him out to the night.  
  
"Well the thing is..." Andrew continued, "Nothing seems to happen around me. Nothing works. Whenever I near, or am close to something, for some unknown reason it fails to perform as is expected"  
  
"I don't understand?" Peter allowed the bike to return to its original position.  
  
"Well take this bicycle for example. I am riding it because when I sit behind the wheel of an automobile, my presence stops the motor from running. Lights and Televisions don't work around me, nothing does. It's rather frustrating and I was hoping the Professor could help me"  
  
Andrew caught his breath and started again "I would have been here much sooner but I had to take a boat to get to this country" holding up both hands as if in a protest "I took great measures to be nowhere near it's engines, Bridge, or other vital components. You have no idea the life I have led"  
  
"Nothing works around you?" Bobby was amazed.  
  
"Not a blessed thing, even fires go out when I approach. Which is frustrating. On cold nights I shiver because nearing flame causes it to go out"  
  
"You're a mutant?" Colossus released the bike.  
  
"I would not have said so before" Andrew admitted "As mutants seem to possess some kind of extraordinary ability. I appear to have none? But then in itself the ability I have seems to be mutant? I you understand my meaning? That's why I say 'Yes and No'"  
  
"You can stay the night" Peter's great strength equaled the smile on his face "And I'm sure the Professor will want to help you. That's if you are willing to stay and try"  
  
"Any reprieve would be a godsend. I'd appreciate it for the moment if nothing is said, I'm not sure yet that I am a..." Andrew paused.  
  
"Mutant, you can say it, it's not a dirty word" Bobby made to enter the school "Not around here anyway"  
  
(Mid morning, next day, Washington D.C.)  
  
"Senator! Can you tell us a little more on the current bill before the Senate?" A team of reporters followed Sen. Kelly"  
  
"Now you know me..." Kelly continued walking ignoring the press "I don't want to sway the decision either way, it's up to the representatives of this great nation to steer the country in the 'right' way"  
  
"Is it true that the Mutant Bill' has been altered so many times that the Senate has no idea what in fact that they are facing?" Another reporter.  
  
"I will state this only once, the core of the intent of the bill has not changed! True several aspects have been re-addressed, but the integral core of the bill has not altered one iota!"  
  
"Senator!" one voice was heard more than the others, not because it was louder, rather it's integrity echoed the further "May I have a moment of your precious time?"  
  
Mystique turned to see Professor Xavier "I'm rather a busy man"  
  
"Then perhaps 'your people' can arrange a time for me for an appointment?" Xavier kept his voice clear and even.  
  
"I'll see what I can do..." then Kelly turned to the press "As you all know, I am here for the people, and by the people". Then turning back to Professor X "Don't make yourself 'hard to find', my people 'will' contact you" the last 'flash' like stare from Mystique to Professor X showed she was not happy with what just happened.  
  
(Later that evening)  
  
Scott stood staring at the space that once occupied his bike. Returning after searching the fire sites he was quick to learn that Logan was missing, along with certain property.  
  
With hands on hips and temper rising, he heard his bike enter the storage area. Turning to the sound he saw Wolverine slowly pull up to the exact spot the bike had left from.  
  
"You and I have some unresolved issues" Cyclops waited for the engine to stop.  
  
"And what would that be?" Removing his cigar, Logan allowed the smoke to attack the surrounding air.  
  
"Private property" Scott followed Logan as the latter removed his two cases of beer.  
  
"Jean chose you, remember?" With an effort, Wolverine removed his cargo and headed for his boat.  
  
Scott stood for a moment shaking his head. He should have expected Logan to exasperate the situation "I was talking about my motorcycle"  
  
"Funny..." With the beer stowed away, Logan turned to face him, removing his cigar "Didn't see your name, or the picture of a one eye anywhere on it"  
  
"Everyone here with a brain knows it's mine"  
  
"Guess that's another area you win in, smarts" ignoring him, Logan headed for the main halls.  
  
"Don't walk away from me" Scott readied himself for the response.  
  
"The smart move is to walk away from trouble" in stark response Logan only turned around "You're the smart one, and you are still standing?" then without losing a stride, pivoted, and continued into the main area of the school.  
  
"Logan!" Storm noticed him as he entered "Have you seen the professor?"  
  
"What? He's missing?" Wolverine looked around the corridor, why he didn't know.  
  
"He's gone to Washington" Peter had seen them and had drawn closer.  
  
"What's happened?" Logan removed his cigar as he talked.  
  
"We came up dry on some nuke silo's" Cyclops had followed him in.  
  
"And?" Though Wolverine had voiced it, he as well as Colossus and Rogue waited for the answer.  
  
"And it looks like Pyro was involved" Ororo answered.  
  
"Pyro? That's the flame kid?" Logan looked for understanding and found it "So why did the professor leave?"  
  
None could answer.  
  
"Washington...?" Wolverine thought on it "I think I know why" and hurried to the motorcycle.  
  
"That will take to long" Storm's voice stopped him "We need to find out exactly where he is now"  
  
"We need to find out where those missing nukes are" Scott changed even Storm's approach "If he's after them, find them we find him"  
  
"St. John left to join Magneto, you don't think mutants are involved do you?" Rogue grew worried and Bobby joined her.  
  
"What about Pyro?" he was filled in on what was happening.  
  
All the activity aroused Andrew from his sleep. Showered and changed, he had fallen asleep beside a boy who had been watching TV from a distance enough he didn't interfere with the reception. The show had been interesting, at the time, so the little boy had seen no reason to change channel.  
  
As he awoke he noticed the boy nestling into him, like he was a few moments ago, deep asleep. Gently resting him aside he stood to face him "Perhaps a quieter tone as some are trying to sleep?"  
  
Rogue and Colossus were astounded. The boy was a mutant that never slept, yet there he was totally oblivious to the woken world. As Andrew moved towards them the lad woke up, and as if like nothing had happened started to change channels mentally once more, looking for something interesting at that hour.  
  
"There, you see, you've woken him. Now what at this hour could cause such concern?"  
  
"Who's this?" Wolverine motioned to Andrew.  
  
"A new mutant, focus on the Professor" Colossus answered him. "What makes you think he is missing? He said he was going to Washington and did?"  
  
"That's my fault" Storm looked embarrassed "I just expected him to be here and he wasn't"  
  
"Some people do have a life you know" when Logan said it he was looking straight at Cyclops.  
  
"Let's follow up on the missing nukes, we should be able to scan for them. Our data banks have all known location of silo's" Scott headed for the room in question "Any aberrant radiation should be easy to trace"  
  
Logan watched the activity from Rogue's favorite spot, leaning against the door jam peering in. All that high tech equipment gave him the creeps. Sniffing the air to him, the wide-open spaces were starting to call to him once more.  
  
"Well that's it, all of them" Ororo gave up with trying to detect more "I've used what we know cross referenced with what the satellites have picked up, that's all the nukes in the country" leaning back she viewed the screen with the others.  
  
"I see circles with a few light bulbs out" Wolverine scoffed at the monitor. Small circles indicated silos, those with nuclear devices displayed a dot in their centers. There were five hollow ones (the 'bulbs out').  
  
"Just means Magneto is hiding them somehow" Cyclops wheeled his chair closer to the printed data readouts "We have to find someway of scanning through it"  
  
"I see a lot of haze everywhere?" Rogue waved her hand across the monitor to indicate her meaning.  
  
"Fall out areas" Storm answered her "From leakages and all those things the government doesn't want you to know. The scanners pick up everything"  
  
"They also represent nuclear powered devices like naval ships, particle accelerators. Medical applications are shown as well. Like Cancer treatments, X-rays and the like, all things radio-active" Colossus looked at Storm "Not just anti nuclear ammunition"  
  
"Uranium tipped bullets, Small jet carried nuclear missiles..." Storm flashed a stare back towards Colossus, she was against all things nuclear, believing no use for it.  
  
"Okay, I get it!" Logan thought it going nowhere "If it glows it shows, now what?" After receiving no response Logan began to leave the area.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rogue was the first to ask.  
  
"Thinking about fixing up my rig, nothings happening here"  
  
"Nukes don't worry you, hey?" Scott pivoted his seat in Logan's direction.  
  
"They're like senility, Bub. When it happens you don't know" Thinking along the lines if one was set of in the school, no one would live long enough to know.  
  
"I'm staying right here" Storm reactivated the scanning sequences "I'll try and find someway of detecting them" It was strange to her, if they existed they should show, unless of course they were out of the country? She decided to turn her search globally.  
  
(A short time later)  
  
"I can't thank you enough, dear boy" Andrew chowed down on his meal, graciously heated in the microwave oven by Bobby "I can't tell you the last time I had a hot meal!"  
  
"No problem, glad I could help" Iceman nearly chuckled at seeing the glee in Andrews eyes.  
  
"New guy, right?" As Logan entered the kitchen for a drink, he spied Andrew.  
  
"My apologies, I never introduced myself" Andrew paused in thought "I think? Anyway, my name is Andrew..."  
  
"Yeah whatever, Andy" as Wolverine spoke he held out a soda for Bobby to chill down. Then held it there with a confused look on his face. Not as confused however as was Iceman's.  
  
"Something was supposed to happen then wasn't it?" Andrew paused the food filled fork just before his mouth. "Allow me..." standing he lowered his fork and moved far to a side wall, frowning as the light nearby dimmed to non- use "Please, whatever it was, try it again"  
  
Shocked, Bobby tried to blow on Logan's still held out soda. This time it was chilled to perfection. Both Wolverine and Iceman still looked at each other confused.  
  
"That was my fault, sorry" Andrew looked saddened.  
  
"And they call me a freak?" Shaking his head Wolverine left the two alone.  
  
"I don't know what's creepier" Bobby looked at Andrew "Being a Mutant, or being a Mutant and not being able to be one" Leaving as well.  
  
Andrew lowered his head "How can you fight nothing?" Walking back to his meal the light bulb slowly grew to illumination "Oh, shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
(Close to Washington D.C.)  
  
"I do not think this is a wise move" then Night Crawler corrected himself, knowing his position "I worry about how this will proceed"  
  
"Thank you for your concern" Xavier smiled "However we have a graver one, and I feel this is the only way I can avoid it"  
  
"Why is it then that you should be the one to avoid... it?" Kurt used his ability to teleport himself inside the trunk and then returned inside then again to be once more outside. These quick actions brought about the wheelchair and Dr. Xavier sitting on the contraption beside the vehicle, he thought the quickest and user-friendly way of seating the Doctor.  
  
Another would have reacted in any kind of manner, Xavier flowed with it "It's hard for me to explain, but sometimes words are more effective than action"  
  
"This Magneto, I felt he was warning you from interfering in his tasks, I believe I felt the impression your next meeting may be your last?" Wagner was genuinely concerned for Xavier's well being.  
  
"If you would be so kind to wait for me here" Professor X only smiled in response "There is no need to exasperate the current situation by bringing what may seem a threat"  
  
"I will wait for your signal" Kurt understood completely. It didn't stop him from fretting as he watched the Professor wheel away "Take care my friend..." spoken low so as Xavier didn't hear.  
  
Huge abandoned (well maintained) warehouses seem to be everywhere? This one was no exception. Xavier wheeled to what he conceived the center "Eric?" his voice was loud but not forced.  
  
"Old friend" as Magneto spoke a spotlight illuminated Charles' position.  
  
"We seem to find the oddest places to meet" Charles turned his chair into the direction Eric was gliding to the ground.  
  
"Why have you come?" Magneto slowly shook his head.  
  
"I think you know why" Xavier shook his head "What you are planning to do..."  
  
"Is something that you have no idea on" Magneto tapped his protective helmet "You can't read my thoughts here, or anybody else'" as he spoke the last he gestured to one side. As he did another light illuminated the ground, allowing sight to a strange mechanical device. "It's based along this principal" again tapping his helmet "It allows my friends the same advantage"  
  
Again as he spoke, Sabretooth, Mystique and Pyro emerged from the shadows.  
  
"John" Xavier smiled to Pyro "It's not too late you know"  
  
"For what?" Pyro slowly opened and closed his cigarette lighter.  
  
"What you are proposing..." Xavier shook his head as he turned back to Eric "Is even to monstrous to contemplate"  
  
"We are not playing chess now, my friend, you have no idea what I am planning"  
  
"The destruction of every major capital city?" Xavier rolled slightly towards him.  
  
"You think me so evil?" though Eric said the words, the other mutants slightly chuckled. "I have to live here as well. You think I would use such devices?"  
  
"Then what?" Professor X was at a complete loss.  
  
"If it's flames you want, I'm your man" St. John flamed certain cemented areas for fun. The flames quickly died out.  
  
"What? Well 'what' I want, old friend" Eric kept Xavier busy with words as Mystique quickly moved behind the Doctor "Is you temporarily out of the way, no need for interference at this point now is there?"  
  
Xavier made a 'yelp' as Mystique buried one hypodermic into his neck.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not fatal. Though I can't vouch for the side affects. You may feel a little nauseous when waking" Magneto smiled as he spoke.  
  
Before the potion could take effect, Xavier made for the inhibiting unit.  
  
"Uh-uh!" Magneto quickly responded as he noticed 'Toad' yank the wheel chair from under Charles, rendering him useless on the ground "I think we had a communications problem when it came to the 'Non interference' part of our conversation.  
  
The Professor could feel himself losing consciousness "Eric, please see reason. Don't destroy life with your weapons"  
  
"My friend" Magneto kneeled to be beside him "Why destroy a few useless cities, when I can use them to destroy the world. You were always the intelligent one, what possible use could I have in detonating them?"  
  
The extra thinking drained Xavier even more, to the point he could only watch as they left laughing.  
  
Deep in prayer for the Professor, Kurt quickly came to the fore as the sound of the helicopter accelerating filled the air. Shortly after the source took flight, dipping low over the vehicle before departing.  
  
"Professor...?" Instantly worried Night Crawler teleported several times till he found the downed Xavier "What have they done to you?" loud enough for Charles to hear.  
  
"With his last strength Xavier turned and looked up "It's not what it seems..." then succumbed to the drug.  
  
Maybe not, but Kurt knew what he was looking at. Several teleports and he was in the car. Now he frowned, himself could almost instantly return him to the School. He had a vehicle and a human to deal with. Kurt felt time was of the essence and not to be wasted in actual 'driving'. This was going to hurt.  
  
He didn't waste time, teleporting to the horizon, then once there, teleporting to the next, hopping his way to safety... 


End file.
